leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarvan IV/Strategy
Skill usage * Try to remember in which order you hit your enemies with , so you can immediately use it on them again when 6 seconds are up. * can only affect a unit once in 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to target another unit or champion to activate the passive during that time. * Using to harass the enemy is useful. Keep off cooldown for initiation, chasing or last-hits. * can slow retreating enemies to finish them off. Combine , and in this order to finish fleeing enemies if your ultimate is not usable. * Placing a increases the stats of allies as well as one's own. Remember that gains both his passive's and the standard's bonus stats. ** It is unwise to place a before a gank. Experienced players will notice the situation and act cautiously. ** Placing a in a team fight can be very rewarding, as not only do you aid your allies in battle, but you also get more assists whenever one of your allies kills an enemy while having the buff (even if you didn't deal damage to the enemy champion). * Using to cage multiple enemies is a great way of dealing damage to them without harming your own teammates. Be careful where and when you place it, as it may not turn out to be in your favor. Using at the wrong time/place can cause unnecessary death to you or your teammates, for example caging the wrong enemy out or caging low-health allies within. ** Consider saving and , so has an escape technique after trapping enemies with . Placing over an impassible wall or terrain and using gives you a great way to juke and escape this tactic can also be used to help enemies escape. ** Enemy champions such as , , , or other champions with a similar short-ranged teleport/dash ability (including ) can easily escape . Be aware of this when using on these targets. * can initiate a team fight very well. If built to survive, can start a team fight with great success. He also deals damage well without many items. While building him, strive to maintain both survivability and damage. A team with skills such as can be used to get inside the and complement ability to initiate well. ** can also escape his own with a and a combo. * Using - - on 1 champion is a good initiation tactic and will allow your team to focus a target. * Combining well-placed with can disrupt the enemy enough to turn the tide in a battle. This can also be used to chase an enemy or cut them off by pulling yourself across terrain. * can have a deceptively long nuke radius. Consider using your and combination to close distance on a target, and using immediately afterwards for the nuke. * Be wary, as is one of the few abilities in the game that can actually bring about the death of an ally, by trapping them at low health with an enemy or a turret. Build usage * A player should consider an early stacking of attack damage to ensure lane-dominance. * provides key offensive stats at a cheap price. * It is recommended that building half tank and attack damage is much better than any other build choice. * Jarvan IV is a Tanky-DPS using, benefiting from , or later . * is a good item for Jarvan IV, along with his , Jarvan can be a great AoE debuffer. Recommended Items Gameplay * can initiate a team fight very well. If built to survive, can start a team fight with great success. He also deals damage well without many items. While building him, strive to maintain both survivability and damage. A team with skills such as can be used to get inside the and complement ability to initiate well. ** can also escape his own with a and a combo. * Using - - on 1 champion is a good initiation tactic and will allow your team to focus a target. Champion spotlight RgOdf3x24qA Category:Champion strategies